


Hakeldama

by commander_danny_lawrence



Category: The 100 (TV)
Genre: F/F, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-02-13
Updated: 2016-02-13
Packaged: 2018-05-20 01:25:41
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 786
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5987434
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/commander_danny_lawrence/pseuds/commander_danny_lawrence
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"You didn’t have to kill any of those people.”</p>
<p>“Yes I did,” Bellamy spits back.</p>
<p>“This is an act of war, Bellamy. You’ve started a conflict that can no longer be avoided. You ruined our peace with the Grounders. And you confirmed what those who went against Lexa believed.” </p>
<p>Clarke walks to the door, “Skaikru is not to be trusted.”</p>
            </blockquote>





	Hakeldama

**Author's Note:**

> A "prediction" for next episode. But also not really. Just wanted to write about Lexa finding the army.

Lexa pulls on her horse’s reins, stopping him as she catches sight of the massacred army.  _ Her _ massacred army. Her heart drops and before Clarke can call out a warning she’s racing her horse down the hill. She hops off at the bottom and runs to the nearest body, checking the pulse before letting out a strangled sound of anguish. Her people are dead. This is what she gets for going against the clans and trusting the sky people. For fighting for them. It feels like a knife to the back. This is her punishment. And it weighs heavier than anything she’s felt before.

 

_ “Yu gonplei ste odon,” _ she calls out, letting the wind carry her words across the field of the dead.

 

Clarke slowly approaches Lexa, putting out a hand to rest on the brunette’s shoulder. Lexa’s body tenses and she remains still for a moment before standing up. 

 

“Lexa--”

 

“Indra. I need to speak to Indra.” 

 

She climbs back onto her horse and digs her heels into his sides, setting off in the direction of TonDC. Clarke heads the opposite way. She needs answers, and right now her best bet is Arkadia. 

 

* * *

 

“You did what?!”

 

“I did what I had to do to protect our people Clarke!” Bellamy defends. 

 

“They were a peaceful army Bellamy! How could you do something so stupid?”

 

“How could you trust them? After Lexa left us at the Mountain and after they blew up Mount Weather and killed half of Pike’s people!” Bellamy steps towards her, “They’re murderers Clarke. And I did what I had to do.”

 

Clarke shakes her head, “You and I both know that the Ice Nation were the ones who attacked Pike. It was the doing of Queen Nia and if you had waited just a few days you may have found out that she’s been killed! You didn’t have to kill any of those people.”

 

“Yes I did,” Bellamy spits back.

 

“This is an act of war, Bellamy. You’ve started a conflict that can no longer be avoided. You  _ ruined _ our peace with the Grounders. And you confirmed what those who went against Lexa believed.” 

 

Clarke walks to the door, “ _ Skaikru is not to be trusted _ .”

 

* * *

 

“I am sorry Clarke. But this is what must be done.”

 

The blonde nods, “If retaliation is your only option, so be it.”

 

Lexa takes her hand, “That being said, there will always be a place here for you and those who wish to side with us. But I understand if you wish to side with your people.”

 

Clarke reaches up and cups Lexa’s cheek, “Not after this. My loyalties lie with you Lexa.”

 

“I am glad to hear that Clarke. I suggest that you ride back to Arkadia tonight and bring those of your people who don’t wish to side against us.”

 

“If it’s alright with you, I’d like to stay here for the night and leave early morning tomorrow.”

 

“Oh,” Lexa’s eyebrows quirk up, “Of course. I will have a room set up right away.”

 

“Thank you.”

 

Lexa nods and murmurs something to her guards before turning to a stack of papers on her desk. Clarke watches as she sifts through them, reading over each one carefully in an attempt to distract herself. But her mind still stays on the dead warriors, and after her fourth time reading the same paragraph, she kicks the desk over in frustration. Clarke jumps and Lexa quickly apologizes, picking the things up off the floor. Her body is shaking and the papers keep slipping out of her hands. The blonde stands and lifts the table back onto its legs. She grabs Lexa’s wrists, stopping the older girl from moving. “Are you alright?” the blonde asks, looking at her in worry.

 

“How could they do this?” Lexa whispers. “They were a peaceful army Clarke. There for extra protection. And they wiped them out. My people will never be able to look past this.”

 

“What about you?”

 

“Blood must have blood, Clarke. Only when those responsible have paid for their crimes will I be able to move forward.”

 

Clarke tugs the girl closer to her and crashes their lips together. Lexa freezes at first, then slowly melts into the contact, mouth moving against Clarke’s. When they finally pull away, Lexa smiles, gaze tracing over the blonde’s features. Clarke squeezes her hand, “I will see you tomorrow morning before I leave.”

 

“You know you could stay here for the night,” Lexa suggests. “I wouldn’t mind the company.”

 

Clarke’s eyes fill with longing, but she shakes her head. “Now is not the time.”

 

“Tomorrow then?”

 

Clarke smiles, “Maybe. But for now, goodnight Lexa.”

 

“Goodnight, Clarke. I hope to see you before the sun rises.”


End file.
